Shaman guy
by SuperJail
Summary: After a long night at the drunken clam, and an arguement with lois, peter goes to bed, he suddenly wakes up and sees the ghost of someone. Later he meets the shamanking gang. -First fanfic!- Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the crossover section, I recently did some thinking.... SHAMAN GUY... A crossover between Family guy and Shamanking? Isn't that great? Ahah. And guess who is peter's spirit alley? Find out when you read!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dream or reality?

Peter walked through the front door looking exhsausted. Lois turns around behind the couch with an angry face.

"Peter! Where in hell have you been? It's late!" Lois blew up on the tired fat man.

"Not now, Lois, I'm tired." Peter interupted Lois, while limping his way to the stairs, with his hair all messed up, his glasses tilted sideways, and his shirt unbuttoned a little. "I'm going to bed."

"What the...! Where you at the drunken clam? Getting drunk? AGAIN? Peter! What's wrong with you!? You told me you were out grocerie shopping for dinner, and you promised you'd be back by 9:00pm! Instead you went to the drunken clam to get drunk. UGH I'm never letting you go grocerie shopping aga- "Well, you, miss, you- you... You're stupid!" Peter drunkely said while pointing at Lois. Chris stepped down the stairs and stopped in the middle. "Why are you guys argueing, mom?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Lois refused to tell him, stomping up the stairs, lets just say shes going to bed.

Later that night, after a nice shower and a few hours of TV, Peter Quietly tip-toed up the stairs so that no one heared him. He entered his room and slowely slipped into his bed, and shut the lamp off. After a few hours of sleep, suddenly Peter heard a high pitched giggle. He sat up and wiped his eyes so they wern't blurry. He sighted a pale ghost with shoulder length black hair and a missing nose, wearing a black dance suit. (Please don't be offended.)

"Hey... aren't you..?" Peter confusingly asked, "Michael Jackson?" He continued to sit up more.

"Yes Peter, It's me, the King of Pop." The pale man said while dancing.

"But didn't you die a few days ago?"

"Yes Peter, but I came to see you, because I know your such a nice man in the inside."

"Wow! This moment.. I finally met Michael Jackson? Pinch me I must be dreaming! This is as cool as that time when I saw that moment of Chris Brown beating on Rihanna!"

-Flash back starts-

You see Peter standing in the paperazzi crowd with a blank face.

Then you see Rihanna's beaten face smashed up against the limo's window, with Chris brown beating on her. Peter's eyes widened.

-Flash back ends-

"So anyways, Mr. Jackson, what brings you here?" Peter asked.

"Well, Peter, after watching over all my little friends I had in the past, I figured I should go see a selection of my fans." He explained.

"Wow, this is so exciting! It's like you could be my guardian angel, Mr. Jackson!"

"Maybe, Peter, maybe."

The lamp on the other side lit up. It was Lois, awakened by Peters talking. She rubbed her eyes. "Peter, It's late, who are you talking to?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Oh Lois! It's amazing! Look! It' Michael Jackson! You know, the child molester?" Peter pointed to the place where the ghost of Jackson was standing. Lois twitched to the fact when she looked, she saw nothing but empty air, and the closet.

"Oh Peter, you must be still drunk, go back to bed already." She layed back down in the bed and closed her eyes. Peter pouted as he stared at her, then looked back at the place where the ghost of Jackson was standing, and saw nothing. He shrugged and reached over to the lamp and shut it off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay, enough typing for now, I'll type the other chapter soon.

Next, theres a knock at the door, Peter opens it and sees a slim medium heighted boy with shoulder length brown hair and headphones... Who could that be? And why is he there...?


	2. Chapter 2

Continueing on the last chapter, peter wakes up and meets the ghost of Jackson, untill Lois wakes up and the ghost goes away. Next morning after breakfast theres a knock at the door, peter answers it and sees a boy with slim boy with brown hair.

* * *

Next morning the family had breakfast, just a usual breakfast, sunnyside up eggs, and bacon. After peter goes in the living room to watch television, he randomly switched to the news channel, Tom and Diana announced random things, like how wonderful the morning was, or asking eachother what they were doing that day.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Who could be visiting early in the morning?" Peter thought to himself. He answered the door, sighting a average height teenage boy with brown hair and orange headphones. "LOIS!!!!" Peter called.

"What peter? Oh it's a visiter?" Lois answered while walking to the front door by Peter and crossing her hands togethor.

"No, WAIT Lois, he could be a dangerous stranger, you never know how people are these days." Peter stopped her from greeting the boy. "Remember that last time when Chris let that stranger into our house?"

(Flashback starts)

You see Peter and Lois walk through the door with groceries, Lois ends up dropping a bag, and an apple falls out.

"NOBODY MOVE!!!" Yelled the stranger with a black hood and cargo pants, as he pointed a gun at Peter and Lois. You see Meg, Chris, and Stewie tied up.

(Flashback ends)

The boy's eyebrow twitched. "Sorry but can I use your phone, my friends and I need help." He asked the favor to the married couple.

"Oh sure, have your friends come in, would you like any thing to drink?" Lois asked them, while looking at the boy with Purple hair with a spike, and the other with blue.

"No nothing for me." He replied.

"Why would we take offers from complete strangers?Hmph." The purple haired boy refused to take anything.

"Dude, why are you so negative?!" The other said. The boys walked in.

"Oh how rude of us, we did not greet ourselves. I'm Yoh Asakura. The one with purple hair is Ren, and the other with blue is HoroHoro."

"WHAT WEIRD NAMES!!! Are you like chinese or something? Ching ching?" Peter said rudely.

"PETER!!! Go up stairs!" Lois yelled. Peter ran upstairs. "I'm sorry, my husband can be so rude." Lois clenched her fist as a vein pops out.

"Oh that's okay, we get that all the time." Yoh accepted the apology.

"I'm chinese, and I took that offensive, may I beat your husband down to a bloody pulp?" Ren asked while his spike grew tall.

"Oh no, no, no. You don't need to do that at all. I'll take care of it later." She refused to let the boy beat her husband.

An evil baby with a football head and red overalls ran downstairs with his teddy bear named Rupert and his ray gun in his hand. He spotted 3 asian looking teenagers and twitched. He then caught his eye on the kid with purple hair, crossing his arms and sitting on the couch. He ran over to him and pointed the ray gun at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Stewie squinted his eyes at him. Ren looked out the side of his eye and sighed.

"Oh look a talking baby."

"Don't call me a baby! You imbisile!" He pointed the gun at Ren a bit closer to his body.

"And, what do you plan on doing with that toy? Hmm?"

"This, is NOT! a toy!" Stewie declined his considerment of the gun.

Lois caught her eye on Stewie by Ren. "Hi Stewie! These 3 children are visitors who need help, please don't do anything negative to them."

Yoh comes back into the room from using the phone. "Okay we're all set. We should be going now, our friend Ryu is coming to help."

"Oh, okay, good bye!" Lois said as Ren passed her by the door. She closed the door and sighed. "PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay, I FINALLY updated the 2nd chapter! Happy? I guess that was not so bad after all. I mean, It's good practice. I can never finish stories. .

3rd chapter... coming soon.

Lois orders Peter to come down, but peter to to afraid. She forces him to come down by telling him that he will not have any ice cream for desert. Lois has a talk with Peter for talking rudely to the alien visitors.


End file.
